Kai Tsosie
Pre-War Kai was only fifteen years old when the bombs dropped, so her time before the War was spent on a number of things that, in hindsight, would seem inconsequential or lifesaving. On the one hand, she and some of her friends from school would meet and talk about their own "vastly superior" superhero universe, and even occasionally LARP as the characters. On the other, however, she would constantly ask both of her parents for survival lessons- hunting, cooking, camping, creating medicine from plants, et cetera. Her parents were both of Navajo descent, with her mother being the one half that kept more traditional, while her father was more of a typical American. White collar working at one of the banks in Morgantown helped pay for her education and was putting money in a fund for Kai to attend VTU, and her mom simply stayed at home. Neither of them would survive the Great War. After the Bombs In the weeks immediately after the bombs, Kai ended up taking charge of the group that she and her school friends formed out of simple survival knowledge. The group migrated from Morgantown to Charleston, where most of them ended up settling down with the other adults. Kai waited around for a short period before something crossed her mind: Sam Blackwell. Something wasn't adding up in her mind, and she wanted to get his perspective. After a short meeting with Quinn Carter, who rubbed her the wrong way at first, she took her notes and headed out to the Mire. Crossing Appalachia was no small feat, a task that took her a full two months of gaining experience, collecting small scars and injuries, a handful of illnesses, and shooting several dozen people and mutated animals. By the time she found Blackwell's bunker, there was a special hell-flame burning in the back of her mind. Talking to Blackwell was...interesting, to say the least. On the one hand, secret cabals in the highest echelons of government sounded like bad news. On the other hand, she'd lost so much to this War and had so much to gain back, so...she got an idea. A stupid one, but an idea nonetheless. Our Little Enclave Leaving Blackwell behind, she took a single item from his bunker and set off. From there, Kai made a loop of as many unoccupied military stations and encampments as she could get into, stockpiling stealth boys and honing her sneak skills for what was coming. During this time, she finally found the guns that would carry her through the rest of her life- an M1921AC Thompson, the classic style of Chicago Typewriter, and an M1911 handgun. Armed and geared up, she made her way to her final destination, the Whitespring Resort. More specifically, to a nearby metal wall with an inlaid door, the entrance to a bunker. Stealth was her M/O, and resourcefulness her backing. What she expected to find? Incomparable to what she did find...MODUS. She found herself elevated to a Private in the US Army, and MODUS' personal backdoor agent. Rather than doing any tasks for Eckhart, Harper, or later Santiago, she was given a private and direct line to the MODUS mainframe itself. Now armoured with the best the world had to offer, she departed the bunker. Two Decades of Hell By now, a year had passed. Appalachia was changed, and definitely not for the better. Raiders were becoming a problem in the Divide, and the wildlife was mutating rapidly. The next four years were spent in blissful life-living, wiping out problem spots MODUS picked up on, collecting intel, and occasionally planting bombs. It was during the time she had off that Kai had started making friends again. Four years of things going alright...up until Christmas of 2082. The Christmas Flood was a wake-up call for Kai, reminding her that the world wasn't safe anymore. The survivors sought comfort where they could find it, whether in the bottle, needle, or arms of another. Kai found hers in Quinn Carter, their viewpoints both changed by the Flood. They worked together on and off the clock to keep from breaking down until the immediate crisis situation was over. That was the start of hell for Appalachia, between the rise of Super Mutants, the sudden bouts of Chinese Liberator robots, and the dreaded Scorched plague. During this time, Kai lost several of her friends to various wasteland threats. More still were killed off by her own hand to end their irreversible suffering early. By 2095, she was well-hardened to the various hells that the wasteland tried to throw her way. Dead children, massacre sites, corpses in twisted positions, copious bloodshed...she'd seen most everything. Which was fitting, because that's when things went from bad to worse, starting with the failed Operation Touchdown. Becoming a General All throughout this time, she'd continued doing missions for MODUS. Aside from a brief cut-out where she got nothing from the AI in 2086, Kai's furthering of the Enclave's work was ceaseless. In 2096, her terminal connection to CB_002 gave her a single, cryptic message: "Return". Returning to the bunker, Kai found not a soul in sight. The AI Mainframe explained that an incident had occurred and that she needed to rebuild the Enclave. She, a Major General, was the only one left. Her reconstruction of the Enclave led to gaining her third star, populating the bunker with around a hundred members before 2102. When Vault 76 opened, this was when she finally met Aleoc Vetarc and Theodore Autumn. Both of them were elevated rapidly due to their backgrounds with the military, leaving her as the sole commander with wasteland experience. Eventually, she took leave to construct a deep-cover listening post outside of Morgantown to monitor the Responders, simply because everyone needed a watchful eye over them. During this time, an incident occurred in CB_002 that once again turned MODUS against the Enclave members and sent them into the wasteland. With the Enclave based in Wade Airport once she returned, Kai started reorganizing things from their haphazard, emergency state. America Rising Shortly after her return, General Vetarc led a rebellion and departed from the Enclave with around a hundred soldiers, setting up a second iteration of the Free States movement in Harper's Ferry. Kai was promoted to fill his place, shortly before the retirement of General Autumn. From here, she directed the Enclave in a manner opposite what all her predecessors did. Gone was the torture, gone was the unethical experiments. Instead, she dedicated their manpower, resources, and intelligence towards the goal of restoring the old America. Early projects in this time period involved the restoration of both Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 and Sunshine Meadows Industrial Packaging. She was also the lead representative of the Enclave during the Battle of Fissure Site Prime, directing Enclave forces from the air. After the battle, the town of Helvetia was formed, the first step to rebuilding America. With the arrival of additional settlers, Sutton was formed soon after. All of this she oversaw from her office at Wade Airport, now reunited with Quinn Carter and possessing a new pet in the form of Star the Liberator. With her friend Ernest Johnston at her right hand, and people she could trust in positions of power, she's poised to lead America back from the brink and reclaim the 50 from the wasteland they'd become. Aide-de-camps Kai has a 4-person team of aides that assist her on-base with running errands and disseminating orders. Off-base, she tends to empower them in her place when she cannot be personally present, or they tour with her as bodyguards. Lt. Ernest Johnston Equipment: Scout Armour, Plasma Autorifle, 8x Plasma Grenades, 2x Stims, 1x Radaway Specialty: Rifleman Personality: Foolhardy Lt. Samantha Roberts Equipment: Scout Armour, Gauss Rifle, 2x Stims, 1x Radaway, 1x Stealth Boy Mk III Specialty: Sniper Personality: Warhawk Lt. Leon Hoel Equipment: X-01, Gatling Plasma, 2x Stims, 1x Radaway, 2x Breaching Charges Specialty: Heavy/PA Personality: Serious Lt. Amos Heermann Equipment: Scout Armour, Plasma Autorifle, 2x Stims, 1x Radaway Specialty: Rifleman Personality: Sensible Category:Characters Category:Enclave